Abused( A Justin Bieber Love Story) COMMENTARY
by I'd Never Fucking Kick A Puppy
Summary: Same story, just with commentary. Really, really bad. Rated M for bad use of grammar, spelling, punctuation, and the fact that your brain might explode.


(Alex's Pov)

I felt the sunrays hit my face

i yawned and strecthed out

today my boyfriend was going to sneak me out of the house and take me to a hotel with him for a date when my parents are on vacation.

* * *

**That's not sneaking out, it's simply you walking out of the house. You didn't go Mission Impossible to get out of the house, did you?**

* * *

I got out of bed slipping of my Pajamas silky purple top reaveling my muffin top self

I groaned

i put on my cutest top my flora belly shirt Jason said it looked nice but i think im to fat to wear it but i wanted to make him happy and wear it

i put on some skinny flexible stretchy skinny jeans **(Whoa! Skinny flexible stretchy skinny jeans? Are you that fat?)** with gold and silver outlings on my back pocket and put on some 2 inch heels for him

i walked carefully over to the bathroom

i stumbled and tripped before i could hit the floor i extended my arms out to catch my fall

* * *

**Girl, it's only two inch heels. But considering that you need skinny flexible stretchy skinny jeans, you must be really fat, so this maybe because you caved the heels in...**

* * *

i groaned ignoring the pain i got up.

**(?)**And grabbed a hold of the wall making my way over to the bathroom to make my self appliable and decent because i look horrible as soon as i wake up

no kidding.

Before i put on my fondation eye liner and lipstick i brushed my teeth and washed my face

i took a shower last night i'll take one when we reach the hotel,

I applied pink shinny glossy lip gloss

* * *

**Shinny? Gross...**

* * *

it looked great on me

i'll take my peach one to since i like that one to

ill leave the cherry blossom one at home for now.

I applied my powder to my cheeks first then the rest of my face

i drew on my eyeliner a touch of eye shadow very light color

i was trying to look casual after all.

Then i put my hair into a messy pony tail

i didnt like it that way so i decided to have half of it down half up,

* * *

**Talk about casual...**

* * *

The one thing i hate about myself was my hair

it was shoulder length and a dirty blonde with dark brown roots which most girls in my school have

* * *

**Damn, most girls have dirty blonde hair with dark brown roots? That's crazy...**

* * *

i brought my purse and put the emergency money my mother has given me in my purse

the emergency money was exzactly $340.

I walked out the door to meet Jason in his red sunroof car

he came around to open the door for me he smacked my butt

"Thats my sexy bitch" he said

i rolled my eyes as he closed the door behind me.

* * *

**You sit with your back facing the door? That seems a little dangerous...**

* * *

He looked me up and down

"I see you're wearing the outfit i first met you in way to make a first impression babe"

I laughed **(Ha..haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- I wouldn't have laughed because it wasn't a joke...)**

the hotel was only an hour away

he grabbed my wrist tightly and lead me in and moved his hand from around my wrist to my waist

i felt his hand go inside my pants but i decided to ignore it. **(p/n: Dafuq? A dude has his hand in your pants! That's unsanitary!)**

"Wow nice how'd you afford it?" i asked

he looked around and chuckled the scenery was beautiful

i knew Jason would never be able to afford it on his own

not even i could **(What makes you think that you could have)**

"Anything for you sexy-

I cut him off **(That entire phrase is Jason's line)**

"Jason why dont you try to call me something more appealing like hon or babe or sweetie?" i asked

he laughed again

'Cause your my bitch" he said smacking my butt much harder

it hurt but i was'nt going to be weak. **(Because crying out when you get smacked in the ass shows weakness!)**

"Anyway i was saying i took my dad's card" he said smiling at me kissing me shoving his tongue into my mouth **(Ewww! That is ****_not _****a seductive line, so why are you trying to suffocate her with your tongue?)**

i pulled away

we were making a scene

"Does he know?" i asked leading him to the check in desk **(Why are you leading ****_him_****?)**

he shook his head

"Of course not"

i giggled knowing both of us well be in trouble but now im just focused on having a good vacation **(A good vacation that's one hour away and only lasts forever. But don't worry, someone will eventually bring the Cherry Blossom shinny glossy lip gloss to you.)**

"May i help you sir?" asked a lady

she looked very old

she had curly long red hair and pimples all over her face

she had a minny skirt on and her belly shirt that said fuck me thats what i live for

he looked her up and down **(Ew, ninety year old cougar... and Jason's horny...)**

i nudged him

"Yes my name's Jason i asked for room 5-93" he said

she instantly smiled and nodded giving us the room key

"Enjoy" she said plugging her earbuds into her ipod and blasting the music so loud i could hear it. (**Or maybe you were standing too close to her. Who knows?)**

He opened the door to our room and what i saw was paradise

it had a beautiful sight of our orlando florida trees

they had chocalate **(Pronounced: Chalk aye late)** on the bed and refreshments on the table which only cost a dollar

he open up a coke and tossed me a diet **(See! I knew you were fat!)**

i smiled.


End file.
